


Midnight Snack

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666





	Midnight Snack

"Chocolate tastes better when I lick it off your skin~" His tongue trails across your tongue, eagerly licking up the excess chocolate. "I wonder what else would taste good on you?"

His hands slip under your shirt and you let him do as he wants, lifting up your arms so that he could remove your shirt. Tossing it off to the side without a care, he leans down to kiss your neck, distracting you as he fumbles with your bra. You reach behind yourself to save him the frustration, blushing as he eyes your chest with a hungry look. He glances over at the counter, moving the chocolate syrup out of the way before grabbing the caramel. 

You turn away as he drips the caramel down your chest, making sure not to use too much; you would still be sticky by the end of this, but that would just be an excuse to take him into the shower. His tongue circles your nipple, his other hand smearing the caramel as he massages your breasts. Your breath hitches as he kisses your nipple, before begin to suck gently. He switches over to the other, giving it the same treatment as he makes sure to clean off the entirety of the caramel before he grabs the whipped cream. 

"Your pants are in the way... I'll fix that." 

He grabs onto your sweatpants, tugging them down until they were around your ankles, soon to be joined with your panties. He lifts you onto the counter, grabbing your pants and underwear and tossing them off with your shirt; you really hoped they weren't on the ceiling fan again, because it had made for an awkward moment when his parents came to visit, but your attention is quickly drawn from the memory back to Murasakibara as he starts to spray the whipped cream on your stomach. 

He kisses down, smiling against your skin as you giggle. His kisses are still soft, his hands sliding down your body and pinning you to the ground the closer he got closer to the treasured land. Murasakibara is sure to make eye contact with you as he comes face-to-face with your heat, kneeling down and leaning forward to give you a tentative lick. 

"You taste good down here already~" He spreads your legs farther to give him better reach, putting your legs over his shoulder. 

Murasakibara had no idea how good he was; his tongue began to circle your clit, slowly and teasingly until you reached forward and laced your fingers in his hair. You let out soft pants, trying to hold back your moans but finding the way he was using his tongue was making that impossible; your back arches, biting your lips as he begins to suck at intermediate speeds, speeding up when you get too quiet. He notices that your grip on his hair is getting tighter, your moans sounding more like desperate pleas for him to bring you to the edge; feeling like he was doing a sufficient job, he flicks his tongue faster, licking along your slit before focusing on your clit again. 

"A-Atsushi!" You gasp as your hips jolt forward, your orgasm shaking your body as felt the pleasure course through your bones. Murasakibara's hands move away from your waist, though he's careful to make sure that you don't fall from the counter. 

He's smiling, in a much better mood than he had been for the last few days, but the raging tent in his pants told you that if you didn't take care of him quickly, he may get even moodier. 

"Bedroom, now." 

You grab onto his hand, leaving the ingredients on the counter as an eager Murasakibara allows you to lead the way.


End file.
